Good Luck on a First Day
by hookedxkillian
Summary: When Liam and Eliza Jones are nervous on their first day of school, Killian has something that might help them.


Killian was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes while Emma got their twins, Liam and Eliza, ready for their first day of school. He still couldn't believe that Emma was willing to name their children after his brother and mother. Liam David Jones and Eliza Leia Jones had been Killian's pride and joy since the day he saw them come into his world. Emma may have almost broke his only hand while delivering, but Killian would relive that day everyday if he could. He couldn't believe they were already four and going off to preschool. Part of him wished he could take them all to Neverland to stop them from growing up so fast, but he didn't want to step foot on that bloody island again.

"Two little pirates all ready for school," Emma announced as she walked into the kitchen with Liam and Eliza.

The twins ran to their seats at the kitchen table as Killian served up the pancakes. "I'm getting the hang of this pancake making thing," he grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes, kissing him good morning, "Took you long enough."

Killian sat four plates of pancakes on the table at each placemat, pouring out apple juice for them all while Emma cut up the babies' pancakes. Killian sat down, looking at his children. "What are you most looking forward to about school?"

"ABCs!" Eliza grinned, starting to messily eat her pancakes.

"Uhh.. play time!" Liam giggled, syrup covering his face already.

"That's my boy!" Killian said, yearning a look from Emma.

When they were finished eating, Killian filled the dishwasher like Emma taught him to many years ago. He still didn't know how the water got into the machine and how the machine got all of the dishes clean from the twin's messes.

Emma was double checking the twins' backpacks to make sure their lunches were packed, notebooks and pencil cases in order, and all signed forms ready to be turned in. She was in the middle of triple checking everything when Killian looped her arm in his hook. "Emma, love, please calm down. I know you're anxious about the first day, but the backpacks are packed and ready for our little pirates to take them to school," he told her, pulling her to look at him. "They're Jones kids. They're going to be amazing," he promised.

Just then, Liam and Eliza came back into the room and looked at their parents, a nervous look on their faces.

"What's wrong, loves?" Killian asked, noticing the look and furrowing his eyebrows at them.

"No wanna go school," Liam pouted. Killian knew that it was taking everything in Emma to not start worrying right away.

"I thought you were excited, lad?" Killian asked, picking his son up and walking over to the couch to sit down.

"We no know anyone," Liam frowned. "Scawed, Papa."

Emma brought Eliza over to the couch with them and sat beside her husband, rubbing her son's back gently. "It's okay to be nervous, Liam.."

"What i' something bad 'appen?" Eliza asked, looking up at Emma with big eyes. Emma looked from Eliza, to Liam, finally to Killian, not knowing what to say to ease their nerves.

"I think I have something that could help. I just need to go and get it," Killian smiled, moving Liam off of his lap and onto the couch.

He went upstairs, finding the two silver chains he had bought after the twins were born. Taking a deep breath, he removed his pirate's luck necklace, looking at the skull and dagger charms dangling from the chain. He slipped both charms off, threading one onto each of the new silver chains.

He ran back downstairs, kneeling in front of the couch. "I have something for you both." Killian fastened the skull charm around Eliza's neck and the dagger charm around Liams, smiling softly at them both. "Did I ever tell you the story of these charms?" When both toddlers shook their heads, Killian grinned, standing up to sit back onto the couch, pulling Liam back onto his lap.

"Remember how we told you Papa is a pirate? And he would sail around to different towns on the Jolly Rodger collecting gold and treasures? Well that wasn't always an easy task, I was nervous that I wasn't going to be able to do it. But one day…collecting everything started to become easier for me. I wasn't so afraid. That day, I found these charms. I put them on and they hung right over my heart. They were lucky but they also protected me. Now they can hang over your hearts and protect you too."

When Killian looked at his family, both twins were smiling and admiring their new necklaces while Emma had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Papa!" Both twins yelled, hugging him. "You're welcome, my loves." He hugged them back, kissing their heads softly. "Do you think you're both ready to go to school now?" he asked, looking at them reassuringly.

"Aye, aye!" They giggled, hopping off of their parents' laps to try their new backpacks on.

"They grow up so fast," Emma frowned, moving closer to Killian and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, lass. But look at how special they've already become. They're bright, they'll make tons of friends." he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head."They're off on their first solo adventure, but they'll always have each other. They'll always have us if they need us. Henry too when he returns home. We should get a picture of their with their backpacks to send to your parents. Your mother will freak that Eliza's is Snow White themed," he laughed, rubbing Emma's arm. Leave it to his daughter to pick out a backpack inspired by her grandmother. She nodded softly, standing up and grabbing her camera to snap a few pictures, sending them to her mother.

"You're sure you're okay with Liam having a Peter Pan backpack?" Emma whispered to Killian, snickering quietly to herself.

"No, love. I'm truly not sure I'm okay with it," Killian shook his head. "But what was I to do? He insisted. Said the Jolly was on it. He gave me the puppy dog eyes, Emma. You know I can't say no to them," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know, Captain," she winked.

When it was time to leave, Emma took Liam's hand while Eliza held Killian's hook as they walked them to their first day of school.


End file.
